Receta del Amanecer
by Nedyarin
Summary: 15 años han pasado desde el último torneo en que los Bladebreakers participaron, sus vidas han cambiado. Pero el odio y la ambición los han seguido de cerca y ahora harán que se vuelvan a unir, sin importar si tienen que golpearles donde más les duele.
1. De nuevo a escena

**CAPITULO 1: De nuevo a escena**

El camarógrafo le dio las órdenes al joven que estaba enfrente, vestía un gorro de chef y un mandil blanco, frente a el estaba una mesa con artículos de cocina, ollas, platos, cucharones; algunas especies, carne, verduras y otros.

Junto a éste, otro joven el cual era el presentador, los dos charlaban un poco antes de que el camarógrafo les diera órdenes de que estuvieran listos.

- Toma en 3…2…1…, al aire- El camarógrafo dio la orden y el presentador comenzó a hablar.

- Buenos días amigos televidentes, bienvenidos a un nuevo programa de Tyson's- mientras hablaba se escuchaba una cancioncita que daba el inicio y las luces enfocaban a las dos personas al frente- hoy tenemos con nosotros la agradable compañía de uno de los mejores Chef del mundo, ¡mi amigo Ray Kon!

El Chef dio un saludo a la cámara y luego volteo a ver a su compañero, quien tiempo atrás habían sido parte de un equipo y ahora era el presentador de su propio programa.

- En ésta ocasión- continuo Tyson- Ray nos dará una muestra de su receta más famosa a la que el llama "Dulce Amanecer", ¿Por qué no nos dices en que te inspiras para hacer esta receta- pregunto Tyson

Ray guió la mirada hacia la cámara, un brillo de tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, no era realmente notable puesto que sonreía calidamente a la cámara, vaciló un poco pero luego contestó.

-Bueno verán, cada día al despertar y ver el cielo, con sus hermosos matices naranjas y rosas que se ven cuando los rayos del sol comienzan a salir y alumbran nuestro día mi corazón siente una gran alegría, pues se que aun me queda otro día para vivir- se detuvo un momento tomó aire y siguió- saber que algo puede cambiar tu vida, que hay otra oportunidad para amar- terminó y volteó su mirada a Tyson

Tyson reflejaba compasión cuando veía a Ray, sabía por lo que había pasado y cuan difícil fue reponerse al duro golpe, sólo le dirigió una leve sonrisa y luego mandó el programa a comerciales.

El presentador posó su mano sobre el hombro del Chef

- Vamos Ray, se que es algo duro para ti, después de lo que pasó de nuevo volver a tu vida, pero si no lo haces no podrás salir de donde estas, hazlo porque te gusta todo esto y sobre todo hazlo por ti- luego se alejó para hablar con algunas personas.

Ray lo siguió con la vista, luego desvió su vista al techo, reflexionó sobre lo que su amigo le había dicho. Quizá realmente esta era la oportunidad para olvidar todo lo que le había sucedido.

Después de un par de horas el programa terminó. El chef se sentía bastante contento había podido hacer algo que no practicaba desde hace más de un año, había dado ya un paso afuera de esa gran tristeza que aun cargaba.

Tyson se ofreció a llevarlo hasta su casa y el acepto. Desde que se habían separado de aquel grupo cada quien había hecho su vida aparte, algunas veces se habían vuelto a ver aunque cada vez con menos frecuencia.

- Bien ya llegamos- dijo Ray cuando se pararon frente a una casa con un bonito jardín y un gran edificio.

Su compañero observó a Ray.

- Sabes que estoy para lo que quieras, si algún día, tú sabes, te sientes algo sólo o quieres platicar con alguien llámame o ve a mi casa, siempre serás bienvenido- dijo Tyson.

- Lo se Tyson, gracias por todo- salio del carro y luego entro a su casa.

Enseguida salió a su encuentro un cachorro Labrador dorado y le empezó a saltar por todos lados. El lo acarició y le aventó una pelota, el cachorro corrió tras de ella, luego Ray entro a su casa. Adentro estaba tibio, lo primero eran dos cuartos, uno de una gran sala y otro del comedor, Ray entró a la sala. Dejó en una silla un portafolio que llevaba. Había sillones bastante elegantes, una pequeña mesa en medio, algunas pinturas, grandes ventanas y una chimenea y por encima de esta una gran fotografía.

El joven la observó, se encontraba el, vestido con un elegante traje negro, a su lado una hermosa mujer vestida de rosa al igual que su cabello y entre ellos dos una pequeña niña con un hermoso cabello negro como el de Ray y los ojos y sonrisa de la mujer.

Los tres muy contentos.

Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas, se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Hasta cuando tendré que llegar a mi casa y sentir este vacío?, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?, ellas podrían estar aquí- pensó, el pequeño cachorro llegó y se paró a su lado luego lamió la mano de su amo, tratando de persuadirlo de que había traído la pelota- ahora no- dijo el dueño

De pronto el teléfono sonó. En realidad no quería contestar, pero la persistencia de aquel sonido le hizo levantarse de su asiento y hacerlo.

-¿Diga?- respondió

- Buenas tardes, es ¿El señor Kon?- se escuchó la voz de una mujer

- Así es- dijo Ray- ¿Quién habla?

- Soy una reportera, habló para poder tener una entrevista con usted- dijo la dulce voz

- Discúlpeme, pero en realidad no tengo animo para eso, así que por…- se vio interrumpido ante la voz de la dama

- Lo se señor, talvez piense que es una perdida de tiempo, pero deseo hacer un artículo de usted y necesito que me responda algunas preguntas.

- Haga su artículo sin las preguntas- le contestó algo molesto- realmente no tengo tiempo señorita.

- Por favor Sr. Kon he tratado de localizarlo por mucho tiempo- vaciló un momento al pensar en lo que iba a decir pero luego dijo- yo conocí a su esposa- soltó rápidamente, no le había quedado otro recurso para convencer al chef.

Hubo una pausa y ninguno de los dos habló. Ray no quería hacerlo y menos ahora que le habían recordado a su amada esposa, pero la voz persistente de la reportera los persuadió y al final cedió.

Se verían al siguiente día en una cafetería, en el centro de la ciudad al medio día.

* * *

_Los personajes aquí expuestos (Los pertenecientes al elenco de Beyblade) no me pertenecen, son creación de Takao Aoki. El desarrollo de la historia y demás personajes, como OC's son míos. _

_Este primer capítulo es bastante corto. Ya he publicado esta historia en varios sitios y al recibir una respuesta regular de los lectores decidí publicarla aquí. Lo que más deseo es leer sus comentarios al respecto y saber como se puede mejorar. Ojalá le den una oportunidad. Iré actualizando semanalmente y si se puede antes también. Otra nota, en el caso de Ray, utilizaré su nombre traducido con el apellido en japonés, ya que no me gustaba como sonaba solito, de los demás personajes utilizaré sus nombres traducidos tal y como están, a excepción de algunos que ya se darán cuenta. _

_Gracias por leer. _


	2. El olor del pasado

**CAPITULO 2: El olor del pasado**

Esa noche Ray no pudo dormir bien, como en muchas ocasiones un sueño lo atormentaba. No se podía ver nada, solo distinguía siluetas y voces lejanas.

Veía a su querida esposa un momento y luego a su hija, las dos parecían muy felices, pero de pronto todo era una conmoción, escuchaba gritos y el solamente podía ver, le era imposible hacer algo. Luego venía una completa oscuridad que traía con ella la soledad, un momento después una luz lejana, vagamente oía una voz irreconocible y luego despertaba.

Estaba bañado en sudor cuando despertó, sus mantas estaban todas revueltas, se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Su pecho estaba agitado y sentía un frío cuando respiraba, no sabia si era por aquel sueño o porque no llevaba una playera, solo un pantalón delgado. Extendió su mano tomando una fotografía de una mesita al lado de la cama. De nuevo estaba la mujer y la niña, pasó sus dedos por encima de la foto.

- Marhia- dijo refiriéndose a la mujer- Y mi pequeña Darlinne- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Puso la foto en su lugar, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se echó agua en la cara, se vio al espejo, hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Por qué no estabas ahí?- se dijo así mismo

Se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido, se secó con una toalla y regresó a su cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Era aun bastante temprano cuando Ray ya estaba despierto, parado en el balcón de su cuarto desde donde observaba un hermoso amanecer.

/FLASH BACK/

Ray se encontraba en la misma posición y en el mismo lugar viendo un amanecer parecido, cuando Marhia hace acto de presencia y toma del brazo a su querido esposo.

- Tan temprano ¿ya estas despierto?- le pregunta

- Eso me dices siempre mi amor- la abraza y luego la besa

- Lo se, lo se, sólo quiero ver si algún día pierdes tu costumbre- besa a Ray y juntos observan la salida del sol.

- De pronto llega corriendo una pequeña niña un poco adormilada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede mi amor?- le pregunta muy asustada pues la ve llorando

- Mami- la abraza- tuve un sueño feísimo y estoy muy asustada-

- Ya mi pequeña- Ray la carga- Nosotros estamos contigo, además fue solo un simple sueño

- Si mi niña siempre estaremos contigo

El sol los alumbra anunciando que un nuevo día llegó.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Algo triste se voltea y regresa a su cuarto. Toma una ducha caliente, se cambia y sale de su casa.

Un momento después se encuentra manejando en medio de grandes avenidas. Llegó a su destino, un elegante restaurante. Deja su carro en el estacionamiento. La mayoría de las veces prefería caminar, pero preveía que sería un día ajetreado. Entró por la puerta de servicio, se dirigió a la cocina en donde la mayoría de los cocineros, Chef y pinches trabajaban arduamente, pero se detenían para saludarlo alegremente con un "Buenos días" o "que bueno que ya ha venido"

- Sr. Kon, ¡que gusto verlo! ¿Cómo le ha ido?- le pregunta el encargado dándole un fuerte apretón de manos

- Muy bien Terro pero ¿Cómo va todo con el restaurante?-

- Todo va de maravilla, mucho más ahora gracias a su visita a la ciudad, las ventas han subido, estoy convencido que su restaurante es el mejor de la ciudad-

- Muchas gracias Terro- dándole un golpecito en la espalda

- Yo debo agradecerle a usted por darme este gran cargo en su principal restaurante- Terro era un hombre mayor, pero Ray confiaba completamente en el, pues le había ayudado mucho cuando apenas iniciaba su carrera- y ¿planea quedarse con nosotros?

- Eso quisiera, ya sabes que lo mío es la cocina, pero tengo algunos otros compromisos

- De todos modos es un honor tenerlo aquí

Ray admiraba tanto a Terro, siempre sonreía, hacía que su vida fuera un poco más facil cada vez que lo veía; realmente era una gran persona.

Inspecciono todo el restaurante. Era un lugar muy significativo para el. Su primer restaurante, lo recordaba muy bien, había empezado desde abajo pero gracias a sus amigos y a su gran empeño por lograr su sueño, llegó a ser el mejor. Además el nombre, "R & M", representaba el inicio de su cadena de restaurantes y el de su matrimonio también, de ahí el nombre.

Era un lugar de dos plantas, al frente y a los lados tenía enormes ventanales, con orillas de madera, el piso también era de madera, parecía barnizada en un tono oscuro. Las paredes por fuera estaban repletas de una enredadera que hacía parecer el edificio lleno de vida. En medio del la planta baja adornaba una hermosa fuente, el agua caía desde el piso de arriba hasta una figura en mármol de un tigre blanco y a su lado dos cachorros que parecía que jugaran con el agua y en el agua una serie de peces de colores de todos los tamaños y plantas acuáticas. Las sillas y mesas se encontraban acomodadas de forma circular, todas adornadas con lirios en el centro con lindos tapetes hechos de bambú.

La segunda planta todo el tiempo tenía una iluminación más oscura, a pesar de que el techo estaba hecho de puro vidrio, como un vivero y las paredes también estaban adornadas con enredaderas y algunas flores exóticas en las esquinas. Y lo más llamativo era una cascada que salía de la pared de piedra de la parte de atrás el pequeño arroyo que formaba pasaba por en medio del lugar hasta llegar al centro en donde caía hacia la planta baja. Mientras que en la parte de enfrente la estructura se volvía angulosa terminando en un pico y el frente estaba hecho igualmente de vidrio.

Después de admirar aquel lugar, saludar a algunas personas y sobretodo recordar un poco los buenos tiempos se dio cuenta que ya era un poco tarde para encontrarse con la reportera. Siguió la dirección y se encontró con una pequeña cafetería a orilla de calle, con una ambiente bastante hogareño. Su acompañante aun no había llegado, decidió sentarse en una mesa apartada para no llamar mucho la atención, pues además de ser un Chef reconocido, tenía gran fama de tiempo atrás.

Pidió algo de tomar y después de un momento de espera la susodicha señorita llegó a su encuentro.

Vestía un traje de saco y falda de color gris, usaba lentes que escondían unos ojos claros y su cabello rojizo estaba recogido en un chongo, la hacía verse muy intelectual, pero detrás de todo eso se escondía una gran belleza.

Se acercó decididamente a la mesa, saludó de mano al personaje y luego tomó asiento. De alguna forma esa señorita se le hacía bastante conocida a Ray pero por más que intentó no pudo identificarla.

¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto Ray tratando de saber si era alguien conocido

Se tardó un poco en contestar y luego respondió- Puede llamarme Señorita Keller

Esta bien- no, no le era conocida, así que no preguntó más, además deseaba que todo esto terminara rápido.

La joven ordenó un té, luego sacó una pequeña libreta que estaba casi llena, un poco más de la mitad, una grabadora de bolsillo, la puso a andar y comenzó con las preguntas.

Bien, Sr. Kon, querría decirme ¿Cómo fue la experiencia de ser un bey-luchador?- cuestiono inquieta

Bueno desde pequeño me gustó este deporte, siempre lo practique, viviendo en China me llego la oportunidad de participar en el campeonato mundial de Beyblade, mi equipo en ese entonces eran los White Tigers- no pudo evitar dibujarse una sonrisa al recordar todo eso- pero una oferta me llegó y no la rechacé, así que forme parte de un nuevo equipo, un equipo de los mejores del mundo los bladebreakers junto con ellos ganamos el campeonato durante 3 años consecutivos- termino diciendo

Por lo que puedo ver- continuo ella- el beyblade formó una parte muy importante de su vida, ¿Cuántos años tenia en esa época?

Estuve ahí hasta los 17 años

Bien entonces fue parte de su adolescencia y juventud

Si, uno de mis mejores recuerdos debo decir

Si, es lo que puedo ver, entonces ¿Cuándo surge el gusto por la comida?

Puedo decir, que es como un instinto natural que he tenido toda la vida, lo practicaba en mi tiempo libre, en ese entonces era un poco extraño, pero ahora… puede ver hasta donde me ha llevado

Pues si es así tengo a un cocinero nato aquí- intuyo ella

Se puede decir…- De pronto recordó algo, lo había olvidado por completo por estar pensando en su juventud y tantas cosas, ¿no había dicho la reportera que había conocido a su esposa?- Perdóneme por salirme del tema, pero ¿no me había dicho usted que conoció a mi esposa?

La joven tomó un poco de té para disimular su nerviosismo, bajo la mirada, pensó que lo abría olvidado al no preguntarle nada, pero ahora estaba esperando una respuesta aunque no estaba segura de querer revelarle quien era…

* * *

_Ya que el primer capítulo fue bastante corto, he subido ya el segundo. Gracias a los que han comentado y leído y en verdad espero poder seguir mejorando gracias a sus críticas constructivas. Los primeros capítulos están dedicados casi por completo a Ray y parte de su pasado... pero bueno ya tendrán que esperar para leerlo ustedes mismos. _

_Gracias por leer. ¡Nos leemos!_


	3. El inicio de un recuerdo

**CAPITULO 3: El inicio de un recuerdo**

Ray se enfureció, al ver que no había una respuesta, ¿acaso le había mentido para poder hacerle unas cuantas preguntas tontas? Estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse, cuando comenzó a hablar.

- Si, así es yo la conocí- hablaba con la mirada perdida, como recordando- La conocí en Francia, cuando ella vivía allí, fuimos compañeras de cuarto en donde estudiábamos, después estuvo a punto de casarse, pero decidió terminar de estudiar y al terminar la escuela, no la volví a ver.

Ray escuchaba pensativo, lo que le había dicho tenía bastante coherencia, Marhia había estudiado en Francia, como lo había dicho ella. Se conformó con lo que había escuchado y ya no quiso preguntar más. Keller, siguió preguntando durante algunos minutos, sobre su carrera profesional, de lo que había logrado, del gran reconocimiento que había alcanzado. Hasta que llegó el momento en el que tenía que preguntarle a Ray acerca de su vida personal. El temía que viniera esa parte, pero tenía que responder.

- Bueno, ahora quisiera saber acerca de su vida personal, su vida emocional, acerca de su difunta esposa e hija- sabía que esto le dolía mucho a aquella persona, pero era su trabajo.

- Bien- comenzó a relatar- a Marhia la conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás, crecimos juntos y durante mucho tiempo ella fue como una hermana para mí. Hasta que decidí irme de casa- Se sentía un tanto exrtraño hablando de ese tema, había decidido jamás recordarlo, pero últimamente creí que lo mejor era expresar lo que sentí e intentaría hacerlo

/Flash Back/

Empezó a recordar, regresó a la época de la preadolescencia, cuando salió de su casa. Estaba decidido a hacerlo, pues siempre había pensado en su futuro, además tenía un corazón aventurero y aunque quizá no era lo bastante maduro como para tomar una decisión como ésta, lo hizo de cualquier modo.

- Por favor Ray, no te vayas- suplico una chica de cabello rosa al neko- te necesitamos aquí- terminó dejando caer algunas lagrimas

- Marhia, no me hagas esto sabes que te quiero demasiado y serías la única que haría que difiera de lo que voy a hacer- se acerco y la abrazo con un cariño y ternura enorme- sabes que siempre serás mi mejor amiga y siempre estarás en mi corazón

- No me olvides Ray- dijo entre sollozos- No me olvides- lo abrazó con fuerza

- Jamás lo haré- se despidió con un beso en la frente y luego se alejó, sintiéndose algo melancólico pero feliz al vez

Años después se encontraba de nuevo con la chica que había dejado tiempo atrás. Sus amigos lo rechazaban, pues sentían un resentimiento hacia él al haberse ido del pueblo y convertirse en un chico de "ciudad", aún así Marhia no lo había hecho, pues lo quería demasiado, como un hermano mayor que había estado esperando con ansias. Con el tiempo, este cariño se convirtió en amor, por parte de Marhia. Ray aun la veía como su mejor amiga y como hermana pequeña. Marhia nunca le hablo de sus sentimientos, aunque tuvo muchas muestras de este amor hacia Ray. Pero el siempre rechazó la idea de que ella estuviera enamorada de el, además de que el siempre tuvo alguna enamorada que se interponía.

Volvieron a separarse y fue por mucho más tiempo. Ray estudiaba gastronomía en Japón, pero al ser un cocinero "nato", se ganó una beca para estudiar en Francia en una de las mejores escuelas culinarias. Durante su estadía ahí, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Marhia radicaba ahí también, no llevaba tanto tiempo como el. Estaba estudiando comunicaciones, en una universidad de paga, tenía familiares ahí, quienes la habían ayudado a ingresar a aquella escuela.

Decidió ir a buscarla a su escuela. Deseaba verla y mucho. Se arregló muy bien para ir, sentía algo que se movía dentro de el mientras más se acercaba el tiempo de verla. Era extraño, jamás había sentido algo parecido, era como una agitación y un nerviosismo que no lograba detener. Como pudo, terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió a verla. Ella no lo sabía.

Llegó a su destino, era un lugar gigantesco, lleno de salones de clases, pequeños auditorios, cafeterías, centros de recreación, oficinas y departamentos para los estudiantes. Todo se veía en extrema pulcritud, hasta se sintió fuera de lugar y mal vestido para entrar a esa institución. Las oficinas eran lujosas y en el estacionamiento había visto una gran cantidad de automóviles, que jamás habría soñado en tocarlos si quiera. En unas oficinas de información, preguntó por ella, a lo que le dijeron que se encontraba en receso en una cafetería cercana.

Recorrió algunos jardines y salones vacíos, hasta llegar a la cafetería. Estaba lleno de estudiantes, no la veía por ningún lado y al parecer nadie notaba su presencia así que se adelantó más. Buscó por las mesas, pero no la encontraba. Una puerta lateral se abrió y entraron varios chicos y chicas. Entonces la reconoció entre una de los que habían entrado, se quedó pasmado al verla, llevaba su uniforme, la hacía ver muy juvenil y hermosa, su cabello rosa se movía al compás de sus pasos, iba riéndose y no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella también se quedó sin moverse al verlo, no lo creía, parpadeó un par de veces y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Se encaminó hacia el, tenía una mirada curiosa y llena de alegría. Fue ese momento en el cual Ray se dio cuenta de que no iba sola, un muchacho alto, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes iba de la mano de ella. Sintió que algo se deshacía dentro de él y su expresión cambió. Pero Marhia, le dijo algo a su acompañante que hizo que éste se separara de ella y fuera con un grupo de chicos, Ray lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que la chica paso su mano enfrente de él tratando de llamarle la atención, entonces la pudo ver como nunca lo había hecho, se veía fabulosa, tan hermosa como jamás hubiera pensando, no podía decir nada y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Trago saliva. Ella fue quien habló.

- ¿Qué no me vas a decir un hola por lo menos?- le pregunto expectante

- Se sintió algo tonto al no haberla saludado desde el principio- Lo siento, es que me dejaste sin habla

- Si como no- dijo algo incrédula- pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Vine a verte por supuesto, supe que estabas aquí-

- Te he extrañado mucho Ray, me has hecho mucha falta- su tono de voz sonaba nostálgico

Ray rozó su mano por la mejilla de la chica y luego la envolvió con un abrazo, ella hizo lo mismo, deseando que ese momento fuera interminable, aunque no lo fue pues las amigas de Marhia la llamaron en ese momento. Se separaron y se vieron por un instante, ella le explicó que su semestre terminaba y que tenía un examen pero que cuando terminara no tendría otra cosa que hacer, así que lo vería en la cafetería. La vio alejarse. Antes de llegar a la salida, el chico rubio que había visto antes se unió a ella, la rodeó con el brazo, volteó la vista a donde estaba Ray y clavó su mirada en el, se volteó y en un momento se encontraba besando a Marhia, ella no hizo nada por detenerlo y sólo siguieron caminando hasta salir de la cafetería.

* * *

_Se que me he tardado en traer el tercer capítulo pero aquí está. De nuevo es bastante corto pero es un espacio para adentrarlos en el recuerdo de Ray, este flash back durará algunos capítulos, de manera que estedes se puedan dar cuenta de lo qeu sucedió en la vida de este personaje. Espero seguir resiviendo sus comentarios y críticas. Gracias por leer. _


End file.
